D's Journal/Event Viewer
The following is a list of D's Journal entries for Event Viewer in Bravely Default. Main Scenario ;View All ;Intro *View All *Awakening *Caldisla, Land of Beginnings *An Audience with Caldisla's King *A Maiden's Prayer *On the Precipice of Despair *The Sky Knights Attack! *The Sky Knights Descend *The Sky Knights: Second Wave *The Sky Knights: Third Wave *The Sky Knights Withdraw *The Vestal's Quest *Unmaking the Chasm *A Lovely Pendant *Entering the Palace *Airy's Grand Plan *The Monk and the White Mage *My Ray of Hope *We Go Together *Victory Report *Put to the Flame *The Black Mage Withdraws *Mr. Amnesia *You're Wrong *At Patience's Ends *Black or White *Caldisla is Crisis *Heinkel's Attack *Owen's End *Crystal-Headed Girl! *Father and Child *A Long, Long Journey's Start *Infiltrating Lontano Villa *Lontano Villa *When Stealth Fails *This is No Trap *Chivalry Lost *Heinkel's Escape *After the Knight! *A Knightly Duel *The Eschalot's Narrow Escape *A Triumphant Return *Company for the Road ;Ch. 1 *View All *Anchoring in Anchiem *A Wanted Vestal *Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time *Ancheim's King Speaks *The Vestal Vilified *An Audience in Ancheim Palace *King Khamer's Mandate *The Vestal's Fear *The Temple of Wind *A Prayer of Mourning *The Crystal Alter *A Crystal Consumed *In Search of Vestments *The Yulyana Woods *The Yulyana Sage *The Sage's Hospitality *A Vestal Tradition *Morning in the Yulyana Woods *The Vestment Cave *The Sacred Rainbow Thread *Thread Acquired *Crafting New Vestments *Like the Vestals of Old *To Stoke the Winds to Life *Bringer of Doom *The Crystal of Wind *The Wind Crystal Awakened *Lengthening Labor *Sit and Stay are Tricks for Dogs *The Vestal's Voice Finds a Home *A Heroine's Departure *A Respite on the Airship *The Dark Knight Strikes *Ties to the Dark Knight *A Splintered Skystone *The Miasma Woods ;Ch. 2 *View All *The Council of Six *The Bloodrose Legion *Land of Radiant Flowers *Maidens, Modest and Pure? *Florem's Matriarch *A Withered Flower *The Water Vestal's Whereabouts *Persecution of the Faithful *Entering the Festival *A Gemstone in the Rough *The Must-Have Item *Asking the Trader *A Huge Boom *Sex Appeal is Mass Appeal *The Old Man of the Woods *Know Any Perverts? *Terratoise *Yulyana Once More *The Legendary Bravo Bikini *A Dream Dashed *You, As You Are *The Witch's Machinations *The Festival Begins *Entrant No. 9 *Beneath a Broad Blue Sky *I Am Here *Olivia, Vestal of Water *Like Dolls *Olivia's Final Hour *All Lights Fade *The Purveyor of Doom *The Water Crystal *The Water Crystal Awakened *A Sea, Reborn *Until the Flowers Return to Bloom - A *Onward, to Eisenberg *To the Outer Sea *The Grand Marshal's Girl ;Ch. 3 *View All *The Colossal Ship *The Sinking State, Grandship *The Pip-Squeak's Plea *Meeting Zatz *Eisenberg *Zatz Leads the Way *The House by the Sea *Meeting Datz *The Shieldbearer Command *Master and Disciple Reunited *The Disciple's Queries *The Black Blades *Eisen Bridge *Hartschild *Eleanor Goodman *Discord in the Council of Six *Rebuffed Again *We Cannot Turn a Blind Eye *Infiltrating Grapp Keep *The Green Mist *No Allies or Enemies *The Corpulent Commander *Swordmaster and Salve-Maker *Stealing the Master Sample *Master Sample Obtained *The Swordbearers' Onslaught *Rescuing the Canary Boys *Help has Arrived *Rescue Complete *I Have to Help... *Starkfort *Saving Egil *Egil Found *Egil Safe and Sound *Egil's Past *Dreaming of the Fire Vestal *Egil's Determination *Egil in Danger *We'll All Protect Him *Into the Mine *Egil Opens the Way *The Underflow *Egil's Family *A Promise to the Fire Vestal *Approaching the Temple of Fire *Egil's Plight *A Close Bond *The Mark of Doom *The Fire Crystal *The Fire Crystal Awakened *The Vanishing Ore *Commander Goodman's Praise *Egil's Tantrum *Egil and Mrs. Goodman *Looking In on the Innkeep *The Innkeep's Sickbed *Discussion at the Inn *Egil's Journey *The Badge of a Young Soldier *A New Family *Just the Earth Crystal Remains *A Lead in Grandship *Owen's Memento *A Tempting Treat *The Proprietress's Treat *Grandship Sinking *The Council Hall Manuscript *Orichalcum *Into the Engine Room *The Engine Room *Forget About the Journal *Orichalcum in Place *Grandship Rises! *Grandship Vanishes *Grandship Strikes ;Ch. 4 *View All *Grandship Alights in Eternia *Mustering against the Wind Vestal *Duchy of Eternia, Land of Immortality *Mother and Daughter Reunited *A Daughter's Decision *Eternian Central Command *The Arcanist's Onslaught *Follow that Arcanist! *Victor's Tale *Nescient Children *The Capture of the Vestal *Edea Alone *Father and Daughter Reunited *The Archduke & the Lord Marshal *Edea Escapes *Like Father, Like Daughter *To the Rescue! *Family You Can Talk To *Out of Danger *Are You Coming or Not? *Yulyana to the Rescue *Into Central Command *The Duchy's Secret *Black and White *Braev the Templar *Braev's Love *The Final Crystal *Everlast Tower *The Propagator of of Doom *The Earth Crystal *Awakening the Earth Crystal *The Black Airship *The Holy Pillar *Into the Holy Pillar *The First Light *Dark Knight Alternis Dim *The Man Behind the Mask *The Second Journal *Out of Control ;Ch. 5 *View All *A New Morning *A Mystifying Morning *Déjà Vu *Looking Back on Yesterday *You're Taking this Well *It Doesn't Add Up *Of Vestal Garb and Bikinis *Datz Appears *Start by Doing What We Can *Creatures of Doom *Escalating Doom *The Rite of Awakening *A Crystal Awakened *The Vestal Garb Wears Thin *Visitors from Another World *The Most Trustworthy Ally *Make Your Own Choice *Come With Me *Perfect Partners *A Fine Pair *Events 1,800 Years Past *The Angel's Words *The Path to the Harrowing *The Full Story? *A Warm Welcome Sub-Scenario ;View All ;Ch. 1 *View All *Tattered Habits *Scattered Scriptures *A Meeting with the Merchantry *Merchantry Meeting, Take Two *The Well's Owners *Merchantry Meeting, Take Three *Our Dishonored Guests *Thieves of the Oasis *Thieving Jackal *The Cause of the Water Shortage *Profiteur, Merchant of Death *Corruption atop Corruption *The Mill Works Passage *Shadows Over Ancheim *The King Unmasked *The Prime Minister's Vision ;Ch. 2 *View All *No Sign of Human Life *Erosion *Not Bad *In Search of Petalhue *Lust for Beauty *A Devourer of Souls *The Merchant Unmasked *Fallen Guardians - A *Ranger Artemia *Petalhue's Secret *Searching for Sisters *A Garden of Dangers *Bye, Mister *Brave Little Ladies *All the Little Flories *How to Make a Hairpin - B *Sisterly Strife *Summoner Mephilia *Mephilia's Ecstasy *A Preventable Tragedy *At the Hidden Village *Einheria Appears *Cheerless Reunion - A/B *Valkyrie Einheria - A *Einheria's End - A *Einheria's End - C *A Playboy's Palaver *In Search of Technique *Never Enough *Tailing a Technician *The Red *Operation Bravo *Fearless *Are We Going We In? *A Cellar of Secrets *Red Mage Fiore DeRosa *Red's Report ;Ch. 3 *View All *Details from Zatz *Details from Datz *Hartschild at Night *The Ghostly Vessel *The Prowling Vessel *The Phantom Ship *Boarding the Phantom Ship *Captain Barbarossa *Pirate Skirmish - A *The Anchorite of War *A Friendly Visit *Commander Goodman's Woes *The Siren's Song *The Baton of Legend *With Baton in Hand *Back to Ordinary Life *Qada's Displeasure - A *Qada the Salve-Maker *Qada's Death Throes *The Salve-Makers Demise *Scars of Ruin *Torn Scriptures *The Fire Vestal's Garb *Flight of the Swordbearers *Kamiizumi's Soliloquy *Swordmaster Kamiizumi - A *The Swordmaster's Fate - A *Ending the Civil War *Tragedy At the Banquet *A Murderer Among Us *The Ninja Meets Her End - A *Steiner's Thoughts *Neuer's Thoughts *Eleanor's Thoughts *Commander Goodman's Thoughts *Steiner's Death *Eleanor's Confinement *Neuer's Death *A Fatal Error *Kikyo the Ninja *The Ninja Meets Her End - B *End to a Tragedy ;Ch. 4 *View All *Gravemark Village *Tales of Gravemark Village *Vampire Castle *Father Has the Key *Gravemark Village (Continued) *Edea's Room *Research Memos *The Adherent's Chronicle *The Reconquest of Eternia *The Quest for the Keystones *Worthy of the Truth *Into Vampire Castle *Family Portrait - A *Family Portrait - B *Ordainment Portrait - A *Ordainment Portrait - B *Castle Siege Painting - A *Castle Siege Painting - B *Immortal Portrait - A *Immortal Portrait - B *War Landscape - A *War Landscape - B *Archbishop Portrait - A *Archbishop Portrait - B *Asterisk Painting - A *Asterisk Painting - B *Immortal Lester DeRosso *The Final Painting *Angel Painting - A *Angel Painting - B *A Parting of Ways ;Ch. 5 *View All *The Innkeep's Recollection *The King's Encouragement *Of the Young Soldier's Badge *Round Two! *Not Quite the Same *Ominas Shocked *Strangely Fearful *Heinkel's Speech *Heinkel's End *Exploiter and Exploited - B *Feeling Bad *We See Right Through You *Nastier Than Before *Khamer's Kingdom of 1,000 Years *No Place for a Vestal *The Same Old Florem *Olivia is Gone - A *How Artemia Lives *Mephilia Revisited *Blood of Another World *Reunion with Einheria *The Valkyrie's Chosen Path - A *Confronting Old Red *Red Revealed *Drunken Pig and Sea Slug *Truth in Folly *An Audience with the Commander - A *The Same Old Hartschild *Commander Goodman's Residence *Tragedy at the Banquet? *The Jig is Up *You are the Culprit! *The Vestal's Vision! *Qada has a Heart? *Thoroughly Duped! *A Strong Resemblance *For My Mother? *Because I am Her Daughter? *The Gossipy Old Man *One True Love *A Chance Meeting *How Do You Feel? *Never Mind *The Arcanist's Ambush *The Arcanist's Agony *The Suffering of Have-Nots *The Templar's Ideals *The Templar's Gift *The Path You Must Follow Party Chat *A Common Destination *The Miracle Man *Rebuilding a Village *Agnès's Intentions *Tiz the Navigator *Two Bumpkins *A Man of Mysteries *Talk of Titles *Edea's Misunderstanding *A Father's Care *But You're a Traitor *A Hard Discovery *Edea's Ire *About Ancheim *Ancheim's Gourmand *Ancheim, Land of Sand and Time *The Cogs of Ancheim *Agnès's Angst *What's This Temple? *Vestal and Acolytes *Such Sweet Sorrow *Ringabel's Reconnaissance *Proof, Not Promises *The Wind Returns *The Minister's Generosity *A Foul Stench *A Changed City *Two Tired Boys *The Water Vestal and Me *A Pious Life *Tres Fashionaaabluh *Florem's Finest Food *I Want This, and That, and... *Sexy Clothes *Anxiety *Agnès's Anguish *The Pendant *Her First Bow *Overpriced Love *Ringabel's Worry *A Glamorous Life *The Shoreline Baths *The Swordmaster's Sting *Symbols of the Shieldbearers *Tragedy *Eleanor's Home Cooking *Keeping Up with Ringabel *The Four Shieldbearer Warriors *Faltering Foreknowledge *Rescuing Egil *Organizing Items *Airy vs. Egil *Egil's Words *A Place Where Time Lies Still *Wary Airy *Tiz's Thoughts *Zatz's Name *Ain't That the Truth *The Ice of Eternia *Three Passages to Central Command *Let's Hurry *Four Birds in a Cage *Glad You're Alright, Tiz *Glad You're Alright, Ringabel *Let's Press On *Lord DeRosso's Epic Oratory *A Recent Genesis *The Two Journals *The Two of You *Ringabel's Sleep Talk *Agnès vs. Edea *Straight-Laced Agnès *Ringabel's Tears *Reminds Me of Someone *Navel Attachment *Tiz's Dream *Inevitability *Shopping in Hartschild *A Special Order *Unfathomable *Who Has Changed? *The Sea Slug *What the Eye Cannot See *Tread Carefully *A Spore Loser *Norende's New Beginning *Norende's Draw *Operation: Norende Rises *Norende's Population *Delegating Work in Norende *A Gift from Norende *Norende's Special Moves *Norende's Special Move Parts *Norende Nears Completion *Norende Restored Movies *The Fairy's Call *Four Tales Category:D's Journal